


Think of Something Else

by AsahiAzumane



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Kuroo can read minds, M/M, Tsukki swears he's not gay, mind reading au, spoiler he totally is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsahiAzumane/pseuds/AsahiAzumane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo hears Tsukishima thinking about him during a match against Karasuno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think of Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> This is just chapter one!! Not sure if I'll continue it or not, I definitely have more ideas but do I have the motivation is the question....

          Tsukishima Kei was not gay. Nope. Not at all. The way Nekoma’s captain’s shirt fluttered ever so slightly did not interest him one bit, not even how it revealed his toned stomach, soft hairs visible here and there. Tsukishima hated it, but Kuroo had his full attention every time he jumped up to block a quick.  
_I gotta think of something else, this is distracting me from the game. Maybe I can relate dinosaurs to volleyball? … … … What if… Kuroo had tiny arms like a T-rex… No way he could block our spikes that way… We can win this._

* * *

After the game

* * *

 

            Dammit, that messy-haired looker was coming over his way.

            “So, I make you question yourself, huh?” The captain sneered, shooting an accusatory glance over towards the rival middle blocker. Tsukishima turned his back to the muscular boy to hide his face.  
          Fuck. He’d heard of people with the ability to read minds, and they were becoming more and more common these days, but _here?? In a volleyball match?? He couldn’t be using this to cheat… could he? Is this how they miraculously seemed to know where they would hit the ball?_ Kuroo was in front of him again, waiting for him to give him an answer to his question or at least some form of attention. Tsukki granted it, meeting his eyes with a scowl.  
          “So, I make y-” he started to repeat, before the kid in front of him broke his speech.  
          “Heard you. You’re a mind reader? Does your coach know? Is that legal? There should be some rule about this I mean I know the occurrences of people possessing mind-reading abilities have become fairly common these days and they are starting to consider trying to regulate this stuff because it could be a huge threat to privacy and my main issue for this specific instance is that you could be using this to cheat? I mean how else-” Tsukishima paused for a second to breathe, and Kuroo took advantage of the momentary silence to attempt to refocus him.  
          “Woah, I’ll be happy to tell you all about it but I’m gonna need you to calm down first….”  
          Tsukishima said nothing but gave him a look that demanded he continue explaining himself or else. Kuroo smirked. His expression was honestly hilarious, Kuroo had trouble not laughing; it was absurd how Tsukki could twist his face up into such an angry expression over something like _this._  
          “Alright, for now, I’d like to say that I can’t read just anyone’s mind any time I want. It depends on my mood, and their mood, from what I’ve learned.” He explained. Tsukishima’s expression relaxed and his eyebrows returned to their original position. Kuroo continued, smirking again, “And for future reference- If you mention my name in your thoughts it’s almost the same as calling my name out loud. It grants me access to your thoughts so long as you’re thinking about me; but I can continue listening if our moods are compatible enough.” Kuroo glanced around at the court as the two teams took down the nets and the coaches conversated on the sidelines. Tsukki looked around as he did, curious as to what he was looking for, realizing he was probably gauging the time he had left to talk. His attention came back to Kuroo as he spoke once more. “We’ll be heading home pretty soon, I should be helping them and probably talking with Daichi about the next practices we have set up, what he wants to work on then……. Oh, and by the way? Yes. I absolutely heard you thinking about me having Tyrannosaurus arms. You’ve gotta work on not thinking about me if you don’t want me to listen~” He said as he walked away, emphasizing the teasing by sticking his tongue out through a shit-eating grin.  
          “Kuroo, wait-” Tsukki blurted out. “Is there a there a day we can meet to talk about all this? I would… like to know more…” Kuroo grinned again, this time out of kindness and excitement. The younger boy was obviously a bit apprehensive about this, but this had been his goal all along. He knew he wasn’t going to get a chance to hang out with him outside of practice unless he thought it was his idea.


End file.
